Celestial Maiden
by MistyZshi
Summary: After volunteering to be sacrificed to a local dragon, Lucy is shocked to find out that the dragon can turn into a handsome human boy named Natsu. And even more shocked when he declares that she will marry him and become his Maiden.
1. The Sacrifice

*walks into office with a huge stack of paper*

Other People in the Office: *stare at her and start whispering*

Office Lady 1: Is that a tiara?

Office Lady 2: She has neko ears….

Office Lady 3: What on Earth?

*slams papers down on a huge desk* I'M ALIVE AT LAST! WELCOME TO MY FIRST STORY! *sits down and starts filing paper*

Lucy: Errr…. Please enjoy… We'll wait until MistyZshi has her sanity back to speak directly to her…

Ah yes, here it is *pulls out piece of paper* The first chapter

Lucy: A bit short isn't it?

It's introductory… INTRODUCTORY I TELL YOU! **INTRODUCTORY MOTHER-F**

* * *

**The Sacrifice**

Every fifteen years, the dragon comes to feast on a sacrifice. He used to just torch the entire village, leaving a small group while he devoured the bodies of their families and friends. Then, the village elders made an agreement with him to leave their home alone until fifteen years had passed…then they would give him one of the villagers to feast upon.

And he did, for a thousand years. And then, it was her turn…


	2. The Village Hime

*popping cherries into my mouth and frowning at papers*

Lucy: Is there… a problem?

*spits out a gazillion cherry pips and gets up with my arms folded, sitting like the Empress of China* I just read this chapter and… *pulls out The Hunger Games* The end of this seems a bit Hunger Games-ish…

Lucy: So…you burrowed a bit….

HELL NAWZ! DIS PLOT IS MINE! AND SO ARE SOME OF DA CHARACTERS! DON'T JUDGE ME! *sighs* Now, someone fetch me three pounds of Hershey Kisses! PRONTOU GOD DAMMIT! ALIEN NEKO GIRL ORDERS IT!

Lucy: *sweatdrops* Ara ara…

* * *

**The Village Hime**

She was beautiful.

A beauty among monsters.

Every man wanted her for his own, she, sadly, did not. She was a poor girl, brought up like a lady in such a small world. But she was gorgeous, in all means, her beauty was that of an angel. Her golden blonde hair went down to the small of her back in perfectly straight tresses. Her eyes were a deep brown that rivalled the sugary beauty of dark chocolate and her skin was a pearly white. Her slightly small frame made her so alluring, with such well-developed curves and a flat stomach.

However, if anything, for such a beautifully brought up young lady, she had a sharp tongue and quite the temper at times. "Lucy! Get down from there!" Lucy sighed and looked down at her older sister, Mirajane, who was now eighteen years of age. Her silver hair lay gently against her back and her gorgeous azure eyes looked up at Lucy's frame worriedly. "You'll hurt yourself!"

"Oh, Mira-neechan, I'm fine!" Lucy swung lightly from the branches and landed delicately on her feet in front of Mira. "And look! I've got the peaches!"

Mirajane sighed, shaking her head, obviously aggrieved but unable to hide the small, amused smile on her beautiful face. "Yes, yes, I asked for peaches, Lucy. But not at the cost of your life!" Ever since their mother left, Mira had been the boss, Lucy had become a hime-type girl, and their little sister, Lisanna, never had the pleasure of knowing her, "Well, at least you got down," the silver-haired girl sighed, "Anyhow, I thought Porlyusica-baasan needed help with the cows?" Lucy shrieked, realizing she had forgot her oldest, and I mean OLDEST, friend. The blonde took off in a hurry, her light blue kimono flapping in the wind.

"I'll be back later!" she called over her shoulder to her amused sister.

"Be back in time for your music lessons!" Mira yelled after her, "That girl…"

* * *

Lucy raced across the village to a small wooden cottage on the outskirts near the woods. Out of breath, she almost slammed into the door but got a hold of herself before she gave herself an incurable migraine. She sighed after she caught her breath and reached a hand up, tentatively knocking on the cherry wood door. Almost immediately, the door flew open, revealing an old woman with vibrant pink hair swept into a bun and a few wrinkles stretched into her scowling face that slowly melted into a small smile the minute she laid eyes on the blonde beauty. "My dear, you're late! I have been raising you to be a lady as a child and time is good etiquette." Lucy giggled, "I know, Porlyusica-obaasan. I'm sorry."

Porlyusica was a neat-freak. She had been teaching Mirajane, Lucy and Lisanna proper etiquette since they were in the brim of youth. She had taken it on herself to educate the girls in mannerism's and how to gain a husband, however, out of the three gorgeous girls, she had always favourited Lucy, "With hair as golden as the sun and chocolate diamonds for eyes, it will be in no time that I marry you off," she had said, "Now…we just have to deal with your attitude…"

"So… why are you late?" the normally violent old woman asked the blonde.

"Well… Mira-nee needed some peaches so I took a detour and-"

"Climbed some trees," Porlyusica sighed, finishing the girl's sentence. "Why not go to the market? There are peaches there and you would be on time."

"But they're just so expensive," Lucy sighed, "Why on Earth should I waste the money we have on the amount of peaches Mira-nee needs? If I did we'd be eating peach buns all week!"

"You know you can always come here to eat, child." Porlyusica said, smiling.

"…But Porlyusica-baasan… you-" the old woman whipped the top of her head with a fan, "Ite!"

"No buts! Take other people's generosity! Well, it can't be helped can it? Go fetch a pail and begin your work, the boys from the farm next to us have already brought their cows to the pasture. Now, I'm feeling slightly winded so laying down will probably be best for me." Lucy nodded, rubbing the sore bump on her head.

_Poor Porlyusica-baasan… _Lucy thought with a sigh, the town was very poor save for a few business owners, and Porylyusica-baasan had been supporting Lucy's family for generations, since her own died off from disease. Lucy was closer to her than anything and wanted to repay her, but the only way to pay back all the money she had given them was to become a geisha and Porlyusica-baasan would probably have an aneurysm if she ever did that… Good lord, Lucy didn't want it either…

Lucy went over to where all the villagers cows were grazing., they all looked up at her dumbly before plainly going back to their business, knowing who she was and finding no danger. How many times had she milked them? One of the neighbouring boys, Niro, saw her and waved, "Lucy-san! Ohiyo gozaimasu!"

"Ohiyo gozaimasu!" she replied before going over to a small brown cow. She looked up at her, moo'ed at her, and then went back to grazing. "Ohiyo, Chiki-chan! Did you sleep well? Those cuts aren't bugging you are they?" Porlyusica-baasan's cow had been attacked by wild wolves not long ago and Lucy had been treating her and taking care of her, Chiki was still pretty skittish though. But Porlyusica-baasan got her at a good price, so she wasn't complaining at the massive cuts and bruises the poor thing had. Chiki was a great cow, Porlyusica-baasan always said, like a favourite pet.

Lucy sat on the ground and began to milk her; Chiki looked at her for a moment, nuzzled her hair and then went back to grazing. Lucy smiled, amused, as she brushed the half eaten grass out of her hair and continued. This continued on for a good nice hour until it was time to take the cows back in. Lucy had managed to get two full pails. "She's still giving a nice amount of milk," Niro said over her shoulder. Lucy nodded.

"She's a great cow. Porlyusica-baasan is going to be so glad that she bought this cow."

"You seem to lean on that woman a lot, Lucy-san."

"Well, she's taken care of me and my sisters ever for so long, since we were tiny children, since Mira was Lisanna's age! And ever since mum died and dad felt sick, she's been such a great help."

"I could help you too, you know…" _And here it comes_, Lucy thought. Niro had always been pestering the blonde to marry him, he had kissed her once and she did not like it. Sure, it felt nice, but it also felt strangely wrong, like his lips didn't belong there. "What do I have to do Lucy-san? You know I love you, my family has money and my parents approve of you completely! Just please… say you'll marry me…"

"No… I don't want to marry anyone right now… I'm not ready…" She tied a rope around Chiki's neck, just tight enough so that she could lead her anywhere without problems. She picked up the two pails of milk in each hand and took Chiki's lead with one hand, "See you tomorrow, Niro-san."

* * *

The road back to Porlyusica-baasan's house was dusty, and very, very quiet. So it only took a few seconds for Lucy to notice the sound of a horses hooves before it gallivanted into the centre of the village making her shriek at the sudden appearance and spill a little bit of her collected milk, "Oh!" she heard the man screaming from a distance.

"GET TO SHELTER! GET TO SHELTER! THE DRAGON IS RETURNING!" Lucy blinked and gulped.

The Dragon…

She had only heard stories, all horrifying and filled with flames used to keep her indoors at night, but never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined it was true… The fire breathing beast existed… She ran as fast as she could to Porlyusica-baasan's house and began banging on the door, "Porlyusica-baasan! Porlyusica-baasan!" The old woman opened the door.

"My goodness Lucy! What in Kami-sama's name is wrong with you?"

"Porlyusica-baasan! There was a man in the village shouting that the dragon was returning!" she panted, out of breath. Porlyusica-baasan gasped and shook her head.

"I didn't realize the time was so near! Quickly, Lucy, leave the pails of milk in the barn and then put Chiki in the stables, the back ones so that the dragon doesn't smell her. We need to keep the old girl safe! And then come and meet me in the centre of the village! Quickly, child, quickly!" Lucy did as she was told and then raced towards the village where Porlyusica-baasan took her hand and lead her over to her sisters.

Once they finally got to the centre of the village, pressed by an urgency of which Lucy didn't understand, the villagers were all out and about, frightened expressions shading their faces. "What's wrong with them Porlyusica-baasan?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"They're afraid…" Porlyusica-baasan answered plainly. The older woman pulled her through the crowd until a tug on Lucy's sky blue kimono stopped them. They both looked down to see a little girl with silver hair and azure blue eyes staring up at them, frightened. She was like a miniature Mirajane. "Rushi -neetan, w'az going on?" the little girl asked. Lucy shrugged, "I don't really know…"

Mirajane came up behind Lisanna, "I guess we're about to find out…"

The village elder made his way to the front of the whispering crowd, it immediately quieted down so he could speak. He was thin old man with a long beard and barely any hair on his head. His steely grey eyes looked over the crowd.

"My people, you must all be very confused and afraid right now… Well, I shall now tell you what the ruckus is about. It appears that three boys who were out hunting came across a footprint as large a small lake and long as a large house. This conveys the message easily… One thousand years ago, our ancestors made a pact with the dragon… He is to leave the village be and in return, be allowed to feast on a single sacrifice every fifteen years. And it seems, this time has come once again… However, it may not even be the same dragon…"

"You mean… it might be a descendent?"

"Correct… And as the village elder, I have the great burden of choosing. Now, are there any volunteers? No one came up, being eaten by a dragon; not the most ideal way to die. Death by dragon? Even worse thought…

"Then I shall choose." He took out a scroll and closed his eyes, running his finger down the list until it stopped and he opened his eyes…

"Lisanna Heartfilia." Mirajane, Lucy and Porlyusica-baasan began to scream in horror as Lisanna began to cry. "Bu, but, I doe't wadda be ea'den," she cried, clutching her teddy bear and grasping onto Mirajane's pink kimono as the attendant tried to pull her away while the elder looked sadly on, "Come along dear, everything will be fi-"

"I'll do it in her place!" Lucy shouted, "Please spare my little sister and take me…" she bowed low, "Onigaishimasu."


End file.
